mickey's in town!
by falloutgurlgoindown
Summary: mickey is the new girl at degrassi. shes not what you expected!
1. mickeys in town

Mickey's in town! By: unknownpunk1706

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of degrassi. Michelle is the only character that I own.

Summary -Mickey is the new girl at degrassi. Don't mess with her, you will be ok. If you mess with her you better watch out!

I tried to make my character a little different and let the readers know more about her past. This chapter is about mickey moving in she has not started school yet.

Mom you really need to get a steady job. All of this moving is getting annoying. I hate it.

Mickey you know how much this job means to me. If I have to move I will; even if that means to Canada.

Yeah, yeah I know it means the world to you blah blah blah. it's the same thing every time we move. That's why I wanted to stay with dad.

You know you couldn't. His girlfriend would never allow it. You know how she is.

Yeah I know she's crazy; I don't know what dad sees in her. Anyways what school am I going to go to?

Degrassi community school. They say it's a great school.

Sure mom whatever.

Well sweetie here it is. This is home isn't it beautiful?

Yeah mom it's ok. So where is my room? I need to see if it is livable because if it isn't I'm getting my own place.

Your funny sweetie.

Uggh! Mom please stop calling me sweetie, I'm not sweet. If you haven't noticed I'm 17 not 7.

Yes. I know I'm just so used to it. I just can't help it, it's like a drug.

Well do what most people do and say no!

Ok Mickey I'm sorry.

Ok whatever. I need to call Mel; can I use your phone? My battery is low.

Sure it's in my purse.

Mel? Hey girl what's up?

Omg! I miss you so much.

Me too. It's lame without you. Um sweetie you just left two days ago.

I know but it feels like forever though. Time is different here Mel you have to remember that.

I know. I know. So what school are you going to?

Some school called degrassi something or another. My mom says it's a great school but what does she know?

Well I hope you have fun. You get to start over. These people don't know your history. In someway that is a good thing.

Yeah. So, do you still have your tat?

Yes of course. Mel pulls up her sleeve and on her wrist she read Mickey and Mel bffeae.

I still can't believe we did that. You should have seen the look on my moms face, it was priceless.

Anyways how's your brother Tyler?

Being a jerk as usual?

Yes, of course. Now tell me why you went out with him again?

How many times do I have to tell you, I was drunk and wasn't thinking!

Great answer mick.

You know I'm just playing.

He was cool until that Rachel girl came in the picture.

I still can't believe he slept with her. How dumb is he?

Do you really want me to answer that?

No Mel because you will go on and on about it.

My moms calling me I have to unpack and she needs to use the phone.

You know I will call you whenever I can.

Bye Mickey I love you.

Bye Mel I love you too. Tell everyone hi for me.

Ok bye.


	2. new school new friends

new school, new friends!

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of degrassi they all**

**belong to the-n. I only own Mickey and the characters that are not mentioned in the show.**

**Summary- Mickey starts school. That's all I could think of!**

**A/N This chapter is from Mickey's pov so I hope that you guys don't get confused. please r&r thank you.**

As I turned of my alarm after putting it on snooze after about 6 times, I finally got the strength to get up and get ready for my day to come. I got into the shower and I thought of what this new school was going to be like. After about 15 minutes, I finally got out and went to my closet to see what I wanted to wear. I thought to myself black or pink? which would make a statement? I just said forget it and threw on my black pants and a shirt. I went downstairs to fix something to eat and my mom was sitting the table sipping on coffee and eating some toast. "How was you night Mickey, did you sleep alright?" she said as I grabbed the cereal and milk. "It was alright, nothing special." I said. When I got done with my cereal I asked my mom when we were leaving. She said "in 10 minutes. You have to get there early to get your schedule." Alright mom "I'll be ready in a few." Giving my mom a forced smile I went upstairs and got my stuff, and watched TV for a few minutes. "Mickey let's go" my mom yelled. "I'm coming." I said as I grabbed my backpack and jacket. I turned off my TV and ran to the car. As we were on our way to the school my mom was giving me this huge speech about being on my best behavior and getting a new start. I almost feel asleep listening to her ramblings about school and how lucky I was to be getting an education. Within 5 minutes I heard my mom say "Mickey we're here." Wow it's big; my mom said as she pulled in to the parking lot. As we walked up the stairs a man greeted us I assumed to be the principal and said "Welcome to degrassi. This is a nice school and I think that you are going to like it here." I wanted to say yea right, as if but I just said I hope so, and followed him into the office. After I got my schedule I said good bye to my mom. I heard the principal say on the intercom "may I please see J.T York in my office." Then about 3 minutes later a guy with brown hair and a very odd shape came in and said "You wanted to see me Mr. Raditch?" "Am I in trouble again?" he asked. Then he swore up and down that he didn't put the stink bomb in the girl's bathroom. Mr. Raditch said "no J.T you're not in trouble. I just need you to show our new student to her class." it's better than that media emersions test that I was taking. Sure I will, as he walked out the office he said follow me. As we walked the halls, he was going on about some shooting that happened last year. Of course I didn't believe him. I guess he wanted me to be scared or something. It didn't work. I'm not scared of anything especially stories about people getting shot in the very spot I was standing. I let him go on as I acted like I was interested in his story, then we got to my class and he was shocked we were in the same class. Then the teacher said "Class lets welcome our new student Michelle Raymond." The class responded "Welcome to degrassi Michelle." As I listened to the teacher talk about computers and stuff I dosed off and was out for a good 10 minutes. My restful sleep was interrupted. A strange girl with red hair, fishnet shirt, and a dog collar she said, hi, my name is Ellie, what's your name? Um… my name is Mickey. "Nice to meet you Mickey. "Same here" I said; as I stretched my arms to get the numbness out of them. "So is this class always this boring?" I asked. "No, most of the time we just surf the web and do projects." I'm sorry that I woke you up. It's ok. It's like my mom says "you can't sleep your life away." I said giving her a little smile. "Do you want to do something after school?" I could show you around and give you all of the hot spots in town. Ellie said as she packed her backpack and began to walk towards the door. "I have to check with my mom" I said following her towards the door. Most likely she will say "sure sweetie, just be careful and be back before 10" I said in a sarcastic voice. "Well here is my cell number and call when you want to find me most likely I will be at home since I don't know anyone else here." "That's cool with me." Ellie said so I guess I'll see you tonight?" bye Mickey. "bye Ellie"


End file.
